The Winter Solstice
by PhoenixWolf74
Summary: After the war the world is normal. At least to Tris and Tobias daughter Winter Vala, born on the winter solstice who thinks her mother is dead and knows nothing about the old factions. However one night when she is 13 she hears a prophecy, trouble brews and soon the Dauntless come. Some fluff. -Chameleon
1. Chapter 1

On the 21 of December, 1945, the Winter Solstice, a baby is born. It is a girl. Her mother used her last breath saying: "Her name will be Winter Vala, for she is the one born on the Winter Solstice- she untied a necklace from her throat and tied it around the baby's- and...because she is chosen...by...god." And she breathed her last word. The father gently took Winter from her mothers arms and cradled her. "Forever and always I will love you. Forever and always may Our Father love you. Forever and always may you be kind, gentle and love everyone. Forever and always I seal this vow and give you  
Divergence.  
**Winter POV**  
13 years later Winter woke up. She had long flowing hair as black as night, soft, pale blue-pink lips, eyes pale snowflake blue and pale creamy skin cold to the touch. Around her neck she had the only thing her mother had given her before she died-a glowing snowflake necklace of diamond, the only warm thing on her body. It always glowed warm as long as she loved. Winter always loved because when she did the snowflake beat like her mothers heart. Her dad was her only family alive. She knew no one else, had no other friends. On her evening runs people swarmed around her but they were like ghosts, they didn't mean anything to her. On one of these particular runs something happened.

_Winter ran. It felt good to feel the sweat gliding of her, her muscles burning, the sheer power of running. Suddenly she slammed into someone. _

_"I'm sorry! Are you ok?"  
The person had a blank look on her face with eyes staring of into faraway place.  
"The one who can love when everything is cold, the one who belongs with the brave and bold, the one who has a team of kindness, friendship and specialness, only the one can freeze and melt the evil lurking, only the one with Divergence." _

Winter was freaked out. She was pretty sure she had just heard a prophecy. She ran away, home.

I recounted everything to my dad. He looked freaked out.  
"You need to find a team of friends ok?"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"They have come for us" he muttered more to himself than her.  
"Who have come? Why? What? When? Where?". I felt full of a million questions.  
"The Dauntless-Winter don't ask questions just... When you go out tomorrow try to find some friends. "  
"Ok".  
So the next day I set off to look for friends and love and find out who the Dauntless are.

** Please review and give me some character ideas I need boy and girls thx!-Chameleon**


	2. Winter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here you go:**

**Chapter 2**

I set out in the morning knowing that finding friends would be hard. I looked around the park. On a bench sat a nice enough looking girl about my age reading a magazine. She had long, blond hair with red and black highlights. She also had many piercings which I didn't think much of. She was dressed in dark clothes. I sat down next to her. I stared at her trying to figure out how to introduce myself.

"Hey." she said glancing at me. She had shocking blackI felt relieved. She probably wanted to be friends to.

"Hi my name is Winter." She didn't respond.

"What's your name?" I prodded.

"Who cares, get out of my business." I felt deflated. I got up and headed toward a tree. I want to quit. I thought inwardly. But a small voice in my head answered. No that was only one bratty girl. There's plenty of other nice people. Don't let her stop you. I sighed. I knew that voice was right. Suddenly I ran into someone. I look up. I saw a boy about my age with bronze-gold shaggy hair, tannish olive skin and deep emerald eyes rimmed with dark long eyelashes.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He exclaimed. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." I said breathlessly.

"Way to go Jaxen." Snickered a female voice. I look up from Jaxens eyes and saw a beautiful girl. She had long wavy hair the could have been spun from pure gold, beautiful red rosebud lips, olive skin, chocolate milk eyes and a curvy, tall, lanky figure.

"Oh shush Isabelle." He said exasperated with a half smile on his face.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Winter."

"Winter." He repeated.

"Hold out your hand." Isabelle said strolling over. I obliged and she scrawled some numbers on my hand. "Call me sometime." She said. I smiled a smile that reached up to my eyes. And I knew right then that I had found a beautiful friendship.

When I got home after walking around the park with Isabelle and Jaxen, I told my dad about them. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now I can tell you everything from start to finish."

"Ok." I said slowly, unsure.

"Ok here is a few things you should know first: have you ever wondered what your mother and my name is?"

"Ya I suppose but I guess it never occurred to me to ask."

"You mothers name is-"

"Wait,-I interrupt- don't you mean was?" He half smiled.

"I know what I said. Your mothers name is Beatrice or Tris Prior. I am Tobias or Four Eaton."

**Is it a good kind of cliffhanger? 10 reviews this time for the next chapter!**

**Love, Chameleon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I gaped open mouthed. I had heard of Tris and Four. They were amazing. They won the war against some dangerously smart group called the Epurite or something. My parents could not be them. However my dad rarely joked around. But I was going to take a chance.  
"Haha. Funny. Your hilarious. Seriously what's your names?"  
"Winter do you really think I would joke about something like this?" I knew deep down that my dad-or Four- was telling the truth.  
"But what about mom? Tris couldn't have died."  
"You're right. That's where the story begins."

_It was the coldest and longest night of the winter, the winter solstice. That was the night you were born. As your mother held you she said:  
"Her name will be Winter Vala, for she is the one born on the Winter Solstice- she untied a necklace from her throat and tied it around the baby's- and...because she is chosen...by...god."  
"I remember all of this dad." "I know but not exactly. Just listen."  
But it wasn't her last breath. She was crying.  
"Tobias I don't want to leave her. I don't want to leave her. Why can't we go hide together." She sobbed.  
"I don't want you to leave either. But if you don't they will come after you and Winter." He said soothingly, tears sliding down his face. Suddenly a man came out of the corner.  
"It it time." He said in a soothing low voice.  
"Wait don't change her memory yet. Let me give he this." Tris pleaded. Her shaking hands unclasped a diamond snowflake necklace from her neck. She kissed it then reclasped it around Winters neck. The man came over to Winter and took her in his long thin arms. He flipped her on her back and took a small syringe out if his long robe. The old man positioned the syringe on her neck and pushed down. With a sob Tris kissed Winter goodbye hugged Four and walked out into the cold winter night._

"Wait you changed my memory!?" I shrieked.  
"Yes for your own safety." My dad sighed.  
"We have to find mom! I can't live knowing she's out there! Where did she go?" I demanded.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why can't you tell me? She my mother!" I screamed.  
"She's my wife too. And I can't tell you where she is because I don't know where she is. And... I fear she might have been captured." My dad sounded defeated.  
"By who? And why do you think that?"  
"I think that because she's been sending me letters about once every month. And I fear that the Dauntless have her."  
"Could you tell me more about these 'Dauntless' people?-I smiled sheepishly-I fall asleep in History class."  
"Ok."  
"When I was younger there where 5 factions, Amity-the peaceful, Candor-the truthful, Abnegation-the selfless, Erudite-the smart; they started the war, and Dauntless the brave. Your mother and I both grew up in Abnegation and both transferred to Dauntless. It was very abnormal to transfer from Abnegation. The government was made up of all 5 factions but primarily the Abnegation because the are supposed to think only of others. The Abnegation government were about to release some important information but the Erudite didn't want them to so they started a war.  
"What's so bad about the Dauntless now?"  
"After the war the factions no longer were part of our government. But there were some people who didn't agree with that so they formed their own groups of the factions and they have their own secret government. Every faction has been hunting down people who belong to their faction or who would make them stronger."  
"So we belong to their faction and/or would make them stronger?"  
"Yes." He looked at me sadly then hugged gently me as I closed my eyes and fell it a relaxing sleep.

**Do you guys like it? Remember to PM me and/or review! I still need characters ideas! Someone for Winter to fall in love with? OMG Allegiant came out I just got it today but I already know what happens at the end I WANT TO KILL VERONICA ROTH! Review if you've read it! -Chameleon**


End file.
